The present applicants filed an application for a patent relating to activated carbon of this kind whose BET specific surface area and pore volume were specified, respectively, (JP Application No. 2003-150869) prior to the present application.
However, the present inventors further studied intensively the above-described related techniques and found that the techniques had no problem in capacitance, but required further improvement in durability.